lana_del_reyfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lana Del Rey
thumb|310pxLana Del Rey ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, Songwriterin und ein Modell. An der Musik arbeitet sie offiziell ab dem Jahr 2005 und machte ihren Durchbruch im Jahr 2011 mit Singlen wie Video Games oder Born to Die. Bekannt ist sie auch mit ihrem düsteren, melancholischem Musikstill. Von ihrem Album Born to Die wurden über 2,5 mil. Exemplare verkauft und kam an Platz 2 in Billboard Hot 200. Lana Del Reys Musik erinnert mit dem Sound an Lieder der 1950er und 1960er. Die typischsten Genres von ihr sind Alternative, Hip Hop und Pop. Sie war in New York City am 21. Juni 1985 geboren und ist daher 27 und ist bei den Musikfirmen Interscope, Polydor und Stranger registriert. Biografie 'Früheres Leben (1985 - 2004)' Elizabeth "Lizzy" Woodridge Grant wurde in New York City geboren, als ältestes Kind des reichen Millionärs Robert Grant Jr. Schon als Kind war sie musikalisch und hatte öfters in der Kirche gesungen. Als sie Teenager wurde, wurde sie drogen- und alkoholsüchtig. Sie wurde als Vierzehnjährige in die Kent School geschickt und mit 18 als "sauber" registriert. Sie zog daraufhin zurück nach New York. ''Sirens'' Ära (2005 - 2007) Hauptartikel zum Album': Sirens '' Als 17 jährige begann sie mit der Arbeit ein Album zu produzieren. Im Jahr 2005 sollten zwei EP-Alben mit den Titeln:'' Young Like Me'' und From The End erscheinen, allerdings kam nie eine Erscheinung von den zwei EPs. Später nahm sie an der Williamsburg Live Songwriter's Competition Teil. Im Jahr 2006 wollte sie unter dem Pseudonym "May Jailer" das Album Sirens herausgeben. Jenes erschien aber nie in physischer Form, und wurde erst 2012 weltweit öffentlich gemacht. Sie hatte in der Stadt zu den Jahren viele Konzerte gegeben, auf diesen hatte sie womöglich auch die Lieder von Sirens gesungen. Lana Del Ray ''Ära (2007 - 2010)' Nach der Sirens Ära hatte Lana Del Rey weiterhin Konzerte gegeben und im Jahr 2007 eine Demo mit dem Titel No Kung Fu produziert. In 2008 kam auf den Markt Kill Kill, ein threetrack EPAlbum. In Kill war auch ein Track aus dem Demo No Kung Fu zu hören. 2008 begann sie schließlich mit David Kahne ein Album zu produzieren. Die ersten Monate im Jahr 2010 konnte man auf iTunes ihr Debütstudioalbum Lana Del A.K.A. Lizzy Grant kaufen. ''Born to Die ''Ära (2011 - 2012) ''Paradise'' Ära (2012 - 2013) ''Ultraviolence ''Ära (2014 - 2015) ''Honeymoon'' Ära (2015 - 2016) ''Lust for Life'' Ära (2017 -) Inspirationen Lieblingssänger *Elvis Presley *Antony and the Johnsons *Frank Sinatra *Eminem *Bob Dylan *Jeff Bubley *Leonard Cohen *Kurt Cobain * Jessie Mae Robinson Musik Videos Persönliches Leben Diskografie Siehe auch: Alle Lieder von Lana Del Rey '' Alben: *Sirens (2006)'' *''Lana Del Ray (2010)'' *''Born to Die (2012)'' *''Ultraviolence (2014)'' *''Honeymoon (2015)'' *Lust for Life (2017) ''EPs: *Young Like Me (2005)'' *''From The End (2005)'' *''No Kung Fu (2007)'' *''Kill Kill (2008)'' *''Lana Del Rey (2012)'' *''Paradise (2012)'' *''Tropico (2013)'' Touren *Born to Die Tour (2011-2012) *Paradise Tour (2012-2013) *Endless Summer Tour (2015) *Festival Tour (2016) *LA to the Moon Tour (2018) Nominationen und Gewinne Kategorie:Person